


Sweet Surprise

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Juvia and Yukino bake, yielding unexpected results.





	Sweet Surprise

Juvia was not sure how she got here — standing in her kitchen making Valentine’s day chocolates with Yukino Aguria.

Sabertooth’s resident celestial spirit mage had been spending more time around the guild lately, which was great. She provided ample distraction for Lucy.

Every so often, Juvia would catch her looking her way; just her way. Usually, when people looked in her direction, they were drooling over Gray. Never with Yukino. She reminded Juvia of herself. If only a little. The skittishness, the nervous behaviors, and uncertainty. Peering around corners and dreaming of belonging. It was nice to think someone else knew how it felt. Not that Juvia would ever wish such an experience on anyone. It was just nice to know she may not be alone.

Her eyes were drawn back to the bowl of chocolate. Gray was likely to turn his nose up at it. Once the thought would have crushed Juvia. A veritable typhoon sweeping through Magnolia. Now nothing. She should have listened after the Grand Magic Games or when he vanished into thin air back at Amefurashi Village or when his promised answer never came. Gray did not want to have a single thing to do with her and Juvia was not sure if she did either. _How was a box of chocolates going to change that?_

A warm hand swiped at Juvia’s cheek pulling her from her thoughts. Yukino was a breath away for a heartbeat before leaning back and licking the chocolate off her thumb. “Sorry,” she blushed, “you had some right there,” she explained while gesturing to the corner of her lip.

“Oh, thank you…”

Yukino’s face became a shade redder. She flailed, “It was really no trouble.” She glanced frantically around for a moment before her eyes landed on the timer. “The chocolate should be set by now. We can wrap it up now.”

“Certainly,” Yukino was a bit scatterbrained. Juvia had not realized; before she seemed so collected. Absolutely unflappable. Yet here every nerve was on full display. It was… endearing in an odd sort of way.

They chatted idly and too soon their work was complete. Juvia couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed someone else’s company, but she didn’t have an excuse to ask Yukino to stay longer, so she walked the celestial mage to the door.

The celestial mage leaned closer radiating starlight. It was difficult not being drawn in. While Juvia contemplated the way, the light caught her eyes. Only to be pulled from her reverie by soft lips on her own, gone in moments. Yukino’s cheeks were painted scarlet as she shoved the box of chocolates into Juvia’s arms. “Happy Valentine’s day!” She declared haltingly as she took the steps from Juvia’s apartment two at a time. Before Juvia could so much as blink, she was around the corner.  

Juvia stood frozen in the doorway. Absentmindedly her hand wandered to touch her lips as the heat rose in her cheeks. A box of chocolates could change anything when it came from the right person.


End file.
